Time travel mishaps
by Harrycat2835
Summary: James Lily Albus Teddy Rose Hugo Victorie and Fred Tavel back too the origanal order of the Phoenix full of humour tears excitement confusion humour gossip humour and did I say humour? T rating too be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The time travel mishap**

**James Lily Albus Teddy Rose Hugo Victorie and Fred Tavel back too the origanal order of the Phoenix full of humour tears excitement confusion humour gossip humour and did I say humour? T rating too be safe.**

Teddy and Victorie were spending their afternoon babysitting 13 year old Fred and James 11 year old Albus and rose and 10 year old lily and Hugo.

Huddled up in a corner the younger boys were sowing interesting things they had found in their homes. "I" began Fred "found my dads old teddy bear 'Sir Teddy the great'" he said proudly holding up his fathers old teddy bear.

"Well" James began in reply "I found the fist snitch my father ever caught."

"I got a picture of James's butt from when he was a baby." Albus said simply holding up said picture.

After much laughter and an angry James, Fred spoke up "Whatcha got Hugo?"

"Oh um its not that good" Hugo began quietly "it's just a necklace but I thought it looked cool." He said holding up the unmistakable time turner. Weather or not it be fortunate none of them new what a time turner was.

Teddy and Victorie were curious as too what the boys were doing. Rosie was reading a book too lily and they has been listing but the laughter got their attention Teddy listened to the last few words in the book then made his way over too the group of boys.

"Watchyadoin?" He asked

The sound scared Hugo and he dropped the time turner. The room was suddenly engulfed in a bright light and all in the room were sucked into it.

**R&R**


	2. I'm James!

December 29th 1982 12 Grimauld place

JAMES POV

A 1 year old harry and a 2 year old Ron were happily gurgling in a play pen and little baby Ginny happily sleeping. Unfortunately we adults weren't so happy. "It's either Neville or Harry." Snape said. "Well I think it's Neville." Said a not so happy Sirius. "I think-" remus began only to be cut off by a loud thud and an angry female screaming "JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "Nothing?" I asked the strange voice. But I don't think I was heard.

"Clam it Vic I didn't do anything!"

Several wands were pointed at me then.

"Show us your left arm!" Remus yelled.

"Fine clam it moony." I said thrusting my arm out. I knew why death eaters I had said it myself. We can't be too careful we where already keeping a close eye on Peter.

Remus looked my arm, face, he muttered revelo then checked my left elbow. Sure enough my scar from the time my beautiful wife hit me a little too hard. He pulled me into a 'man hug' and muttered "you can never be too careful" In my ear.

"Smooch it or move it Moony." Incase you couldn't guess, that was Sirius.

Then all the order of Phoenix members made their way too the source of the noise.

They were surprised too see two teenagers one male one female (17ish) two 12ish boys and two 11ish girls and two 11ish boys.

The female teen looked furious her anger directed at one of the 12 year old boys.

They then realised the weren't alone.

REMUS POV

The teenage boy met my eye and froze for a second before his franticly dashed around the room before setting on Sirius's 11 year cousin nymphadora who was so scared her hair and skin was white.

He whispered something in the teenage girls ear and she gasped.

Something strange is going on here.


	3. Teddy

REMUS POV

The teenage boy met my eye and froze for a second before his franticly dashed around the room before setting on Sirius's 11 year cousin nymphadora who was so scared her hair and skin was white.

He whispered something in the teenage girls ear and she gasped.

Something strange is going on here.

Thanks to my followers and favouriters but some reviews would be great.

TEDDYS POV

we where in the past. I knew it. My parents are alive and my mums 11

I told Victorie and she gasped.

"Um well this is awkward..." I began "but we seemed too travel too the future.

Dumbledore smiled a with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we go to the kitchen for introductions?" There were some nods and mumbled 'yeses.

In about ten minutes after the adalts had conjered more chairs we began.

**R&R**

**Really review or i wont post any more chapters.**

**i didnt want too do this but this is the 3rd chapter and i havent had 1 review. **


End file.
